When Kion meet Noibat
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Kion found a Pokemon egg. Soon, it hatch into a Noibat. His crew decided to teach him what it likes to be a Lion Guard. Meanwhile, Tifu and Zuri found a wild Pokemon, Goomy.
At the Prideland, Kion is taking a walk and doing his own patrolling by himselves, while the rest of the Lion Guard are taking a break. As he was patrolling, he saw a strange egg right by the tree. He said, "Hevi Kabisa, what is that?"

Kion went straight to the tree to see what kind of egg it is. The egg is purple and it had stripes in it. He decided to take it to Rafiki's hut to exam it. When he got there, he knocked on the door.

Kion said, "Rafiki, are you here?"

Rafiki said, "Oh, hello Kion. How are you doing?"

Kion said, "Great. I just found this strange, purple egg by the tree and I wanna know what it is."

Rafiki said, "Hmm, a purple egg. Okay, I'll test this in my lab."

So Rafiki took the egg and did some experience with it. Soon, he finished testing the egg and he went to Kion for the result.

Rafiki said, "Alright Kion. This egg is no ordinary egg. This is a very special egg that comes from the world of Pokemon."

Kion said, "Pokemon. What a Pokemon?"

Rafiki said, "They are rare creature that contain very special power. Species type, evolution, agility, gut, and everything."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa. That egg inside is a Pokemon."

Rafiki said, "Yep. I'm not sure what Pokemon it is."

Kion said, "Wow. It look so cool. I can't wait for it to hatch."

Rafiki said, "And in case it does, here is a Pokedex to help figure out what Pokemon it is."

Kion said, "Wow, thanks Rafiki."

So Kion took the egg back to the lair. He went to show it to his friends.

Kion said, "Hey guys, what up."

Fuli said, "Hey Kion. What news?"

Kion said, "I found this purple egg by the tree."

Beshte said, "Purple egg."

Ono said, "They're no such thing as a purple egg."

Kion said, "But this one exist. It not just any kind of purple egg, it a Pokemon egg."

Bunga said, "Zuka Zoma."

Fuli said, "What a Pokemon?"

Kion said, "They're rare creature with special power and ability."

Beshte said, "Wow, cool."

Bunga said, "So, when will this Pokemon egg hatch?"

Kion said, "Well, like any other egg, we need to wait."

Ono said, "But who is gonna be the mommy by taking care of it?"

Fuli said, "Well I'm not gonna take care of a dumb egg. I'm a cheetah not a bird."

Beshte said, "I would love to take care of it, but I'm afraid I might squish it."

Bunga said, "I could, but I'm too busy."

Ono said, "I'm not usually comfortable with egg sitting."

Kion sighed and said, "Fine. I'll ask Kiara if she can take care of it."

So Kion took the Pokemon egg to Kiara, who was practicing hunting with Tifu and Zuri.

Kiara said, "Alright girls, ready to do some more hunting."

Tifu said, "Yes Kiara."

Zuri sighed and said, "Whatever."

As Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri began hunting, Kion came in and said, "Hey Kiara."

Kiara said, "Oh hi Kion. What up?"

Kion said, "Well, have you ever wonder what it like to have a cub?"

Kiara said, "Well it too early for me to have cubs. Why you asked?"

Kion said, "I was hoping if you could take care of this purple egg that I found."

Tifu said, "Wow. A purple egg, how cute."

Zuri said, "It an egg Tifu. How can it be cute?"

Tifu said, "Just a suggestion."

Kion said, "So, will you take care of it?"

Kiara said, "Hmm, what in it for me?"

Kion said, "I'll take your place for hunting."

Kiara said, "Deal. Girls, Kion will lead the hunt for you."

Tifu said, "Okay Kiara."

Zuri said, "Fine."

So Kiara took the egg back to her den while Kion lead the hunt with Zuri and Tifu. Meanwhile at the watering hole, a wild Goomy began wondering around looking for food. Soon, he found a pile of berries at the Hakuna Matata Fall. He went toward it and began eating it. Soon, Rafiki saw a wild Goomy eating a pile of beries. He went toward it and said, "Well hello there Goomy, how it going?"

Goomy was shocked to see an old monkey, so he uses bide on him and ran off. Rafiki was confused. He wonder what got into Goomy. Meanwhile, back at the den, Kiara began taking care of the purple egg.

Kiara sighed and said, "I'm so bored."

Kiara did everything she could to take care of the purple egg. Soon, Kion came to see how the egg was doing.

Kion said, "Hey Kiara, how's the egg?"

Kiara said, "It just sit there. When will it hatch."

Kion said, "It not suppose to hatch so quickly you know. It takes time."

Kiara said, "Yeah, well haven't they heard of never keep a lady waiting."

Kion said, "No, but it will hatch soon."

Kiara said, "Hmm, maybe if I sit on top of the egg, it'll hatch faster."

So Kiara carefully lay on top of the egg.

Kion said, "Kiara, this isn't going to work."

Kiara said, "Have I ever steer you wrong?"

Kion said, "One time."

Kiara said, "Well I guess we'll just have to wait until the egg ha-"

Before Kiara finish her sentence, the egg started moving. Later, it started to hatch. Kion and Kiara gasped and the egg turned into a flying bat.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa."

Kiara said, "What is that?"

Kion open his Pokedex and it said, "Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat can cause damage as well as create hearing problems for its opponents by emitting different sound wave frequencies."

Kion said, "Wow, a Noibat."

Kiara said, "It look creepy."

Kion said, "Kiara. You may be a girl, but don't say that Noibat is creepy."

Kiara said, "In case you haven't notice Kion, he's a bat."

Kion said, "A flying bat Pokemon. What wrong with that?"

Kiara said, "Let me sing you a song about bats."

[Kiara]  
Those vampire bats will give you a fright  
sucking blood both day and night  
They rest for a minute, maybe three  
Then they're sucking every blood then end dying  
They don't care about nada, not zilch, no, nothin'  
'Cept bringin' about an Prideland's destruction

[Kion]  
Kiara quit it  
Noibat does not suck blood  
he may be a bat  
but he's a Pokemon  
we know that he's on our side  
and we know he'll never let us die

[Kiara]  
Oh, give me a break, you're bein' too crazy  
These creatures are evil and creepy  
The Prideland will be in great danger  
if we don't get rid of that creature  
No! They don't! And that is just a fact  
These bats, they simply don't know how to act

[Kion]  
Kiara just wait a second  
Noibat doesn't cause a sin  
we know he's nice just get along

[Kiara]  
I think you're right or maybe wrong

[Kion]  
Beside, he's a baby  
we'll raise him good to go

[Kiara]  
Like Timon and Pumbaa raises Simba in the jungle

[Kion and Kiara]  
So all we gotta do is get along with bats  
and then we don't have to worry about a thing like that

Kiara said, "Wow Kion. I guess you're right. Noibat is cute, but who's gonna take care of him now?"

Kion said, "Well, since I found it. I guess I can raise this Noibat to be part of the Lion Guard."

Kiara said, "Kion, you already have the Lion Guard. You don't need any more."

Kion said, "So."

Kiara said, "So, you'll just waste your time training Noibat to be part of the Lion Guard if you already have enough."

Kion said, "Kiara, quit being a drama queen."

Kiara said, "I am not a drama queen."

Kion said, "I know you are, but what am I."

Kiara sighed and said, "If you think training Noibat is what you're going to do, fine. Just be careful."

Kion said, "Don't worry Kiara. You'll have no fear of this. Come on Noibat, time to meet the Lion Guard."

So Kion took Noibat to meet the Lion Guard. Meanwhile, Zuri and Tifu are still practicing their hunting.

Tifu said, "Alright Zuri, ready to track down some more animals."

Zuri sighed and said, "Can't we do it later? I'm feeling tired."

Tifu said, "Zuri, can you please stop thinking about yourself and think about other thing beside sleeping."

Zuri said, "You know I don't like to hunt. It so boring and it so overrated."

Tifu said, "Oh brother."

As Tifu and Zuri started to hunt, Goomy had bump into them.

Zuri screamed and said, "What is that?"

Tifu said, "Hmm, I never saw this animal before."

Zuri said, "It hideous. Get it away from me."

The wild Goomy whimpered.

Tifu said, "Zuri, that wasn't nice."

Zuri said, "I don't care what that thing is. I'm out of here."

Zuri ran back to Pride Rock.

Tifu sighed and said, "Man, that Zuri sure is a drama queen."

Goomy purrs on Tifu. She said, "Aw, you look kind of cute."

Goomy crawl on top of Tifu back. Tifu giggled and said, "That tickle. Hmm, since I can't figure out what kind of animal are you, I'm gonna have to take you to Rafiki. Come on."

So Tifu took Goomy to see Rafiki. Meanwhile, Kion and Noibat made it to the lair to see the Lion Guard.

Kion said, "Hey guys, I'm back."

Bunga said, "Hey Kion, did you finally figure out what Pokemon egg it was?"

Kion said, "Yeah. Guys, this is Noibat. He's a flying bat Pokemon."

Fuli said, "A flying bat Pokemon."

Bunga said, "Cool."

Kion said, "I decided to have this Noibat be part of the Lion Guard."

Beshte said, "Uh, are you sure about that Kion?"

Kion said, "Of course. What can go wrong?"

Ono said, "Well, we don't know if this Noibat is a bravest, fieriest, keenest of sight, fastest, or strongest."

Kion said, "Well, there is only one way to find out. Come on."

So the Lion Guard took Noibat to the meadow to teach him how to be a Lion Guard.

Kion said, "Alright Noibat, ready for your first training."

Noibat nodded.

Kion said, "Alright, the first thing we're gonna teach you is how to be the fiercest."

Noibat nodded again.

Kion said, "Alright, let start with the roar. It important to roar whenever you encounter enemies."

Noibat did a tiny roar.

Kion groan and said, "You're gonna roar for me like that. Louder."

Noibat did a tiny roar again.

Kion said, "Louder."

Noibat did another tiny roar again.

Kion said, "LOUDER!"

Noibat took a deep breathe and did a Hyper Sonic Wave.

Kion said, "Wow, now that a roar."

Bunga said, "I don't think that was a roar."

Beshte said, "It was more of a hyper voice."

Kion said, "So. He did it right."

Bunga said, "Well, I think it time for me to show him how to be the bravest."

Fuli said, "Well this should be good."

Bunga said, "Alright Noibat. In order to be brave, you must think like a brave bat."

Noibat stood there confused.

Bunga said, "Here, I'll show you. First I will give you the basic task. You must fly over a volcano."

Kion said, "A volcano."

Fuli said, "Bunga, you're suppose to teach him about bravery, not suicide."

Bunga said, "Don't worry about it. I got this."

Bunga gave Noibat a blindfold and tied it around his eyes. Then he flew to the top of the volcano and flew over it. Then he came back down. Bunga was amazed.

Bunga said, "Zuka Zoma, that was great."

Noibat smiled and gave Bunga a hug.

Fuli said, "Alright, enough bravery, now it times for real action."

Ono said, "Let me guess, you're gonna show Noibat how to be the fastest."

Fuli said, "Yep, but since he doesn't have leg, I guess we'll have to improvise by flapping as fast as you can."

Kion said, "Fuli, you can't expect Noibat to fly fast. Beside, he's still a baby Pokemon."

Fuli said, "Well look who is talking. Like Simba left you in charge of being a Lion Guard when you're young."

Kion said, "Grrrr, I guess so."

Fuli said, "Alright Noibat, we're gonna race to that trees, got it."

Noibat nodded.

Fuli said, "On your mark, get set, go."

So Fuli and Noibat race themselves to the trees. Soon, Fuli won.

Fuli said, "Ha, I won."

Noibat whimpered.

Fuli said, "Aw, don't worry Noibat, you'll win next time."

Noibat smiled.

Kion said, "Wow Fuli, that was great."

Fuli said, "Thanks."

Beshte said, "Alright, now it my turn."

Bunga said, "Let me guess, you're gonna teach Noibat how to be the strongest."

Beshte said, "Yep."

Ono said, "But Beshte, Noibat doesn't have any arms. He just had wings."

Beshte said, "True, but he can still pick thing up with his little feet."

Ono said, "Well, okay."

Beshte said, "Alright Noibat, in order to be the strongest, you must think like being the strongest. The first thing you will carry is a stick."

Fuli said, "What? That is so lame."

Beshte said, "Don't rush me woman."

So Noibat went and pick up a stick.

Beshte said, "Perfect.

Fuli said, "This is so boring."

Beshte said, "Alright Noibat, now I want you to carry a pebble."

Noibat went and carry a pebble.

Beshte said, "Good. You're doing great. Now for the final object. I want you to carry Ono."

Ono said, "WHAT!"

Beshte said, "You heard me."

Ono said, "Why do I have to be the one to be picked up? Have Fuli get picked up."

Beshte said, "Fuli is too fat."

Fuli said, "HEY!"

Beshte said, "Whoops. Anyway, Noibat pick Ono up."

So Noibat tried to pick Ono up, but no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't budge. He gave up and faint to the ground.

Beshte said, "Noibat, are you okay?"

Noibat nodded.

Ono said, "Alright, since I had to be picked up, it mine turn."

Kion said, "Let me guess, you're gonna teach Noibat how to see things easily."

Ono said, "Yep. Now Noibat, I want you to use your vision to find a couple dangers."

Noibat nodded and he began using radar to look for vision. Soon, Noibat had found something. He went to the Outland.

Kion said, "Noibat, where are you going?"

Ono said, "Maybe he found something in the Outland."

Bunga said, "Oh great. Now we gotta go there."

Kion said, "Let follow him."

So they all follow Noibat to the Outland. Meanwhile, Tifu went to Rafiki's trees to ask him about the wild Pokemon.

Tifu said, "Hey Rafiki, you got a minute."

Rafiki said, "Ah, hello Tifu. How it going?"

Tifu said, "Good. I just wanna know who this wild animal is."

Rafiki said, "Hmm, it appear to be a wild Pokemon."

Tifu said, "A Pokemon?"

Rafiki said, "Yep. They're rare creature who can fight, learn different moves, and make friends."

Tifu said, "Wow. So, what kind of Pokemon is this?"

Rafiki said, "This is a Goomy."

Tifu said, "A Goomy."

Rafiki said, "Here, let me show you who Goomy is with a Pokedex."

Pokedex said, "Goomy, the Soft Tissue Pokémon, and the weakest of all Dragon-types. In order to keep its body moist, Goomy lives in places where it's dark and damp."

Tifu said, "Wow, a Dragon Type Pokemon. Pretty cool."

Goomy purrs between Tifu leg."

Tifu said, "Aw, you are so cute. Oh yes you are. Oh yes you are."

Rafiki chuckled and said, "I think you might wanna be Goomy partner."

Tifu said, "Well, I think I'll just stick to my hunting specialty."

Rafiki said, "By the way, what happened to Zuri? Wasn't she with you."

Tifu said, "She was, until she ran off, because she didn't like Goomy."

Rafiki said, "Hmm, maybe you should take Goomy to see Zuri."

Tifu said, "But everytime Goomy comes close to Zuri, she'll start to run off."

Rafiki said, "True, but try again. Try to convince Zuri that Goomy won't hurt her."

Tifu said, "Hmm, okay."

So Tifu took Goomy to find Zuri. Meanwhile, Kion and the others were still following Noibat. Soon, he stopped.

Kion said, "Hey Noibat, why did you stopped?"

Noibat used his ears and point at Janja and Kiara. The Lion Guard gasped.

Kion said, "Grrrr, Not Janja again."

Fuli said, "Why is Kiara in the Outland again?"

Kion said, "I don't know, but we gotta stop him. Come on."

Janja said, "Hehehehehehehe! Come here little cub."

Kiara said, "Grrrr, get away from me Janja. You don't wanna mess with me."

Janja said, "Ha. That's what you think. You're out here all alone without your brother Kion to protect you."

Kion said, "Oh yeah."

Janja and Kiara turned around and saw the Lion Guard.

Janja snarl and said, "Kion."

Kion said, "Till the Prideland end."

The Lion Guard said, "LION GUARD DEFENSE!"

Kiara said, "Kion, you made it."

Kion said, "Of course."

Janja said, "Grrrr, I don't know how you figure out that your sister was here, but why should I care."

Kion said, "Well, if you must know, a nice Pokemon of our helps us by using radar to find you."

Noibat stick his tongue out at Janja.

Janja said, "Grrrr, so you use that puny old bat to help you."

Bunga said, "Hey, you can't call Noibat puny you psycho."

Janja said, "Whatever. Anyway, time for my meal."

So Janja went to pounce on Kiara, but Noibat quickly tackle Janja.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa."

Fuli said, "Whoa."

Janja said, "Grrrr, who did that?"

Noibat appeared right in front of Janja.

Janja said, "YOU!"

Janja quickly tackle Noibat toward the rock. Causing it to get hurt.

Bunga said, "Noibat."

Janja said, "Ha, that will teach you for tacking me. Now, where was I? Oh, right."

So Janja went to pounce Kiara. Noibat quickly got up and started evolving. The Lion Guard were shocked.

Kion said, "Noibat, what is happening?"

Beshte said, "Wait, I think he's evolving."

Noibat quickly evolved into Noivern.

Bunga said, "Zuka Zoma, what is that?"

Kion check his Pokedex.

Pokedex said, "Noivern, the flying bat Pokemon. The evolved form of Noibat. No further information.

Kion said, "Whoa, a Noivern."

Noivern purrs on Kion.

Kion said, "Wow Noivern, you evolved from Noibat. Cool."

Kiara said, "Uh guys, I don't mean to ruin the happy moments, but Janja is just about to eat me."

Kion said, "Oh right. Ready to fight Noivern."

Noivern nodded.

Kion said, "Alright Noivern, use tackle on Janja."

Noivern quickly used tackle on Janja and keeping him away from Kiara.

Janja said, "Grrrr, you'll pay for that."

Kion said, "That's nothing. Alright Noivern, let wrap this thing up. Use hyper beam."

Noivern quickly used hyper beam on Janja, causing him to fly away.

Janja said, "LOOK LIKE JANJA IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Kion said, "Yes, we did it."

Kiara said, "Wow, you were great Kion. You too Noivern."

Noivern blushed proudly.

Ono said, "By the way Kiara, what were you doing here in the Outland all by yourself?"

Kiara said, "Actually, Janja chased me from the Prideland to the Outland and I didn't know where I was running from."

Kion said, "Well, it good to see you safe again."

Kiara said, "Thanks."

Kion said, "Come on, let get back to Rafiki."

So the Lion Guard, Noivern, and Kiara went back to Rafiki. Meanwhile, Tifu is still looking for Zuri. Soon, she found her.

Tifu said, "Hey Zuri."

Zuri shriek and said, "Oh, it you Tifu."

Tifu said, "Zuri, this Pokemon is a Goomy. He's not gonna hurt you."

Zuri said, "I don't care. It hideous."

Tifu said, "Zuri, don't be like that. Yes, you are a clean freak and all, but you can't judge anybody base on what they look like."

Zuri said, "Well, when you put it that way." She sighed and she place her paw on Goomy. She smiled and said, "Aw, it doesn't look so bad."

Tifu said, "You see, Goomy is harmless."

Zuri said, "I guess you're right."

Goomy climb on Zuri back. She said, "Aw, sound like Goomy wants a pony ride or should I say a lion ride."

Goomy nodded.

Tifu said, "Come on, let get back to Rafiki."

Zuri said, "Right."

So Tifu, Zuri, and Goomy went back to Rafiki. Soon, everybody got back to Rafiki's trees. Rafiki came out and said, "Ah, it seem like the whole gang is here."

Kion said, "Hey Rafiki look, Noibat evolved into Noivern."

Rafiki said, "Wow, what a big fellow."

Fuli said, "So Rafiki, are there any more Pokemon living in the Prideland?"

Rafiki said, "Well, Pokemon lives all over the world. It not just the Prideland."

Zuri said, "How many Pokemon are there?"

Rafiki said, "Oh, tons. Perhaps I should rap you a song of Pokemon."

Kiara said, "Uh, I think we'll pass."

Rafiki said, "Nope, you're gonna hear this rap."

Ono said, "Oh boy."

[Rafiki]  
Alright it time for me  
to rap them all  
the Pokemon  
gotta catch em all

Abomasnow, Abra, Absol, Accelgor  
Aegislash, Aerodactyl, Aggron, Clawitzer  
Aipom, Alakazam, Alomomola Altaria  
Amaura, Ambipom, Amoonguss, Cacnea

[Fuli]  
Wow that wasn't so bad

[Rafiki]  
This was just the beginning

[Tifu]  
Fuli stop encouraging

[Zuri]  
He will keep him singing

[Rafiki]  
Ampharos, Anorith, Arbok, Arcanine  
Arceus, Archen, Archeops, Beautifly  
Ariados, Armaldo, Aromatisse, Aron  
Articuno, Audino, Aurorus, Bagon  
Avalugg, Axew, Azelf, Azumarill  
Azurill, Baltoy, Banette, Beedrill  
Barbaracle, Barboach, Basculin, Bayleef  
Bastiodon, Beartic, Beheeyem, Blissey

[Kion]  
Hevi Kabisa

[Beshte]  
That is a lot

[Rafiki]  
I still got more

[Fuli]  
Well show me what you got

[Rafiki]  
Beldum, Bellossom, Bellsprout, Bergmite  
Bibarel, Bidoof, Binacle, Carnivine  
Bisharp, Blastoise, Blaziken, Boldore  
Blitzle, Bonsly, Bouffalant, Bronzor  
Braixen, Braviary, Breloom, Bronzong  
Budew, Buizel, Bulbasaur, Camerupt  
Buneary, Bunnelby, Burmy, Butterfree  
Cacturne, Carbink, Carracosta, Caterpie

[Bunga]  
Zuka Zoma

[Kiara]  
There is so many

[Kion]  
How many left

[Tifu]  
I wish you would stop please

[Rafiki]  
Carvanha, Cascoon, Castform, Celebi  
Chandelure, Chansey, Charizard, Darkrai  
Charmander, Charmeleon, Chatot, Cherubi  
Cherrim, Chesnaught, Chespin, Chingling  
Chikorita, Chimchar, Chimecho, Chinchou  
Cinccino, Clamperl, Clauncher, Exeggcute  
Claydol, Clefable, Clefairy, Cleffa  
Cloyster, Cobalion, Cofagrigus, Corsola

[Beshte]  
Wow that was cool

[Ono]  
But I have a bad feeling

[Bunga]  
What is it Ono

[Ono]  
He will keep on singing

[Rafiki]  
Combee, Combusken, Conkeldurr, Cottonee  
Corphish, Cradily, Cranidos, Deerling  
Crawdaunt, Cresselia, Croagunk, Crobat  
Croconaw, Crustle, Cryogonal, Golbat  
Cubchoo, Cubone, Cyndaquil, Darumaka  
Darmanitan, Dedenne, Deino, Dialga  
Delcatty, Delibird, Delphox, Deoxys  
Dewgong, Dewott, Diancie, Diggersby

[Kiara]  
Wow that was good

[Fuli]  
But he is still not done

[Tifu]  
Oh please don't continue

[Bunga]  
Tifu, Zuka Zoma

[Rafiki]  
Diglett, Ditto, Dodrio, Doduo  
Donphan, Doublade, Dragalge, Dugtrio  
Dragonair, Dragonite, Drapion, Dratini  
Drifblim, Drifloon, Drilbur, Drowzee  
Druddigon, Ducklett, Dunsparce, Dusknoir  
Duosion, Durant, Dusclops, Emboar  
Duskull, Dustox, Dwebble, Eevee  
Eelektrik, Eelektross, Ekans, Ferroseed

[Kiara]  
Okay is he done

[Rafiki]  
Oh don't hold your breath

[Fuli]  
Oh you gotta be kidding me

[Zuri]  
Hurry and say the rest

[Rafiki]  
Electabuzz, Electivire, Electrike, Emolga  
Electrode, Elekid, Elgyem, Galvantula  
Empoleon, Entei, Escavalier, Espeon  
Espurr, Excadrill, Exeggutor, Finneon  
Exploud, Farfetch'd, Fearow, Fennekin  
Feebas, Feraligatr, Ferrothorn, Golem  
Flaaffy, Flareon, Fletchinder, Fletchling  
Floatzel, Floette, Florges, Froakie

[Ono]  
Hey Rafiki

[Tifu]  
Are you done

[Rafiki]  
No I am not

[Zuri]  
OH COME ON

[Rafiki]  
Flygon, Foongus, Forretress, Fraxure  
Frillish, Frogadier, Froslass, Graveler  
Furfrou, Furret, Gabite, Gastly  
Gallade, Garbodor, Garchomp, Goldeen  
Gardevoir, Gastrodon, Genesect, Gengar  
Geodude, Gible, Gigalith, Gligar  
Girafarig, Giratina, Glaceon, Goodra  
Glalie, Glameow, Gliscor, Gothorita

[Bunga]  
Whoa that's good

[Rafiki]  
But I still have more

[Tifu]  
If you keep on singing

[Zuri]  
Then we will get bored

[Rafiki]  
Gloom, Gogoat, Golduck, Goomy  
Golett, Golurk, Gorebyss, Happiny  
Gothita, Gothitelle, Gourgeist, Greninja  
Granbull, Grimer, Grotle, Hariyama  
Groudon, Grovyle, Growlithe, Gyarados  
Grumpig, Gulpin, Gurdurr, Ho-Oh  
Haunter, Hawlucha, Haxorus, Heatmor  
Heatran, Heliolisk, Helioptile, Ivysaur

[Kion]  
I heard Goomy name

[Beshte]  
This is getting fun

[Kiara]  
But it going crazy

[Fuli]  
And I wish it was done

[Rafiki]  
Heracross, Herdier, Hippopotas, Hitmonlee  
Hippowdon, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Horsea  
Honchkrow, Honedge, Hoopa, Hoothoot  
Hoppip, Houndoom, Houndour, Kricketune  
Huntail, Hydreigon, Hypno Igglybuff  
Illumise, Infernape, Inkay, Jigglypuff  
Jellicent, Jirachi, Jolteon, Kadabra  
Joltik, Jumpluff, Jynx, Kakuna

[Zuri]  
Oh please can we stop

[Rafiki]  
No I still got lots

[Beshte]  
Can you give it a rest

[Kiara]  
And can you stop

[Rafiki]  
Kabuto, Kabutops, Kangaskhan, Kecleon  
Karrablast, Keldeo, Kingdra, Leafeon  
Kingler, Kirlia, Klang, Klefki  
Klink, Klinklang, Koffing, Krabby  
Kricketot, Krokorok, Krookodile, Lairon  
Kyogre, Kyurem, Lampent, Lumineon  
Landorus, Lanturn, Lapras, Larvesta  
Larvitar, Latias, Latios, Ledyba

[Kion]  
Some are strange

[Kion]  
Some are usually weird

[Ono]  
The song will continue

[Tifu]  
Just cover my ear

[Rafiki]  
Leavanny, Ledian, Lickilicky, Litleo  
Lickitung, Liepard, Lileep, Lucario  
Lilligant, Lillipup, Linoone, Litwick  
Lombre, Lopunny, Lotad, Luvdisc  
Loudred, Ludicolo, Lugia, Luxio  
Milotic, Miltank, Mime, Minccino Normal  
Lunatone, Luxray, Machamp, Magby  
Machoke, Machop, Magcargo, Mankey

[Kiara]  
Can you please stop

[Tifu]  
It losing my mind

[Kion]  
Tifu Hakuna Matata

[Bunga]  
You'll be just fine

[Rafiki]  
Magearna, Magikarp, Magmar, Manaphy  
Magmortar, Magnemite, Magneton, Mareep  
Magnezone, Makuhita, Malamar, Mamoswine  
Mandibuzz, Manectric, Mantine, Mantyke  
Maractus, Marill, Marowak, Meloetta  
Marshtomp, Masquerain, Mawile, Medicham, Mightyena  
Meditite, Meganium, Meowstic, Mewtwo  
Meowth, Mesprit, Metagross, Mienfoo

[Ono]  
Wow this is tough

[Fuli]  
You can say that again

[Tifu]  
Please finish the song

[Zuri]  
It making us insane

[Rafiki]  
Metang, Metapod, Mew, Monferno  
Mienshao, Minun, Misdreavus, Murkrow  
Mismagius, Moltres, Mothim, Munna  
Mr. Mime, Mudkip, Muk, Musharna  
Munchlax, Natu, Nidoking, Nidoqueen  
Nidoran, Nidorina, Nincada, Octillery  
Ninetales, Ninjask, Noctowl, Noibat  
Noivern, Numel, Nuzleaf, Nosepass

[Bunga]  
I think I heard Noibat

[Kion]  
And Noivern too

[Fuli]  
Are we done yet

[Rafiki]  
There is still more do use  
Oddish, Omanyte, Omastar, Pachirisu  
Onix, Oshawott, Palkia, Pichu  
Palpitoad, Pancham, Pangoro, Panpour  
Pansage, Pansear, Paras, Pyroar  
Parasect, Patrat, Pawniard, Pelipper  
Persian, Petilil, Phanpy, Pinsir  
Phantump, Phione, Pidgeot, Pidgeotto  
Pidgey, Pidove, Pignite, Pineco

[Tifu]  
Can you end this

[Kion]  
Oh stop it Tifu

[Bunga]  
How many do you have left

[Rafiki]  
Just a couple more use  
Pikachu, Piloswine, Piplup, Poliwag  
Plusle, Politoed, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath  
Ponyta, Poochyena, Porygon, Porygon2  
Porygon-Z, Primeape, Prinplup, Pumpkaboo  
Probopass, Psyduck, Pupitar, Purugly  
Purrloin, Quagsire, Quilava, Scrafty  
Quilladin, Qwilfish, Raichu, Raikou  
Ralts, Rampardos, Rapidash, Riolu

[Zuri]  
Is this list enough

[Rafiki]  
No it isn't

[Fuli]  
Seriously

[Tifu]  
Can you finish it

[Rafiki]  
Raticate, Rattata, Rayquaza, Rhydon  
Regice, Regigigas, Regirock, Shieldon  
Registeel, Relicanth, Remoraid, Roggenrola  
Reshiram, Reuniclus, Rhyhorn, Roselia  
Rhyperior, Roserade, Rotom, Sableye  
Rufflet, Salamence, Samurott, Servine  
Sandile, Sandshrew, Sandslash, Scizor  
Sawk, Sawsbuck, Scatterbug, Venusaur

[Kion]  
Man that is a lot

[Kiara]  
Are we getting closer

[Rafiki]  
Just hold your horses

[Fuli]  
Then finish this faster

[Rafiki]  
Sceptile, Scolipede, Scraggy, Scyther  
Seadra, Seaking, Sealeo, Serperior  
Seedot, Seel, Seismitoad, Seviper  
Sentret, Sewaddle, Sharpedo, Shellder  
Shaymin, Shedinja, Shelgon, Shellos  
Shelmet, Shiftry, Shinx, Shuckle  
Shroomish, Shuppet, Sigilyph, Skarmory  
Silcoon, Simipour, Simisage, Skitty

[Bunga]  
Zuka Zoma

[Kiara]  
There is way too much

[Fuli]  
Hurry Rafiki

[Tifu]  
I'm losing my touch

[Rafiki]  
Simisear, Skiddo, Skiploom, Slaking  
Skorupi, Skrelp, Skuntank, Slowking  
Slakoth, Sliggoo, Slowbro, Slugma  
Slowpoke, Slurpuff, Smeargle, Spewpa  
Smoochum, Sneasel, Snivy, Snover  
Snorlax, Snorunt, Snubbull, Stantler  
Solosis, Solrock, Spearow, Spinda  
Spheal, Spinara, Spiritomb, Staravia

[Kiara]  
This is taking for ever

[Beshte]  
Kiara relax

[Bunga]  
This song is so awesome

[Zuri]  
But is hurting my back

[Rafiki]  
Spoink, Spritzee, Squirtle, Staraptor  
Starly, Starmie, Staryu, Swampert  
Steelix, Stoutland, Stunfisk, Stunky  
Sudowoodo, Suicune, Sunflora, Togepi  
Sunkern, Surskit, Swablu, Swanna  
Swadloon, Swalot, Swellow, Tangela  
Swinub, Swirlix, Swoobat, Sylveon  
Taillow, Talonflame, Tangrowth, Umbreon

[Tifu]  
What's taking so long

[Ono]  
Tifu he's getting there

[Zuri]  
What makes you say that

[Ono]  
Because I am smarter

[Rafiki]  
Tauros, Teddiursa, Tentacool, Tentacruel  
Tepig, Terrakion, Throh, Xatu  
Thundurus, Timburr, Tirtouga, Togekiss  
Togetic, Torchic, Torkoal, Trapinch  
Tornadus, Torterra, Totodile, Treecko  
Toxicroak, Tranquill, Trevenant, Tynamo  
Tropius, Trubbish, Turtwig, Ursaring  
Tympole, Typhlosion, Tyranitar, Venipede

[Kion]  
I think we're almost done

[Rafiki]  
The right you are

[Tifu]  
We're getting close

[Fuli]  
And it not too far

[Rafiki]  
Tyrantrum, Tyrogue, Tyrunt, Vibrava  
Unfezant, Unown, Uxie, Volcarona  
Vanillish, Vanillite, Vanilluxe, Vaporeon  
Venomoth, Venonat, Vespiquen, Vigoroth  
Victini, Victreebel, Vileplume, Wartortle  
Virizion, Vivillon, Volbeat, Weedle  
Volcanion, Voltorb, Vullaby, Wailmer  
Vulpix, Wailord, Walrein, Whismur

[Beshte]  
That is some rap

[Rafiki]  
But we still got some left

[Fuli]  
Then try to finish

[Kion]  
And do your best

[Rafiki]  
Watchog, Weavile, Weepinbell, Weezing  
Whimsicott, Wigglytuff, Whiscash Whirlipede  
Wingull, Wobbuffet, Woobat, Wormadam  
Wooper, Wurmple, Wynaut, Yamask  
Xerneas, Yanma, Yanmega, Zebstrika  
Yveltal, Zangoose, Zapdos, Zorua  
Zekrom, Zigzagoon, Zoroark, Zweilous  
Zubat, Zygarde now I fnished

[Kion]  
You just rap the Pokemon

[Bunga]  
You just rap it all

[Tifu]  
All the Pokemon was there

[Zuri]  
We can catch em all

[All]  
Catch em catch em catch em all  
gotta catch em all  
Pokemon

Kion said, "Wow Rafiki, that was sure a lot of Pokemon."

Rafiki said, "Indeed it is."

Kiara said, "I just hope we can find some pretty soon. Right Noivern."

Noivern nodded.

Zuri said, "And how about you Goomy?"

Goomy nodded.

Ono said, "Well, we all gotta get back home. It time for bed."

Kion said, "Right, bye Rafiki and thanks."

Rafiki said, "You're welcome guys. Good night."

So Kion and the others went back to Pride Rock to rest with their Pokemon.

The End.


End file.
